


Not My Day

by Franklyn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Before, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, No Smut, Poor Sally, Rare Pairings, Watersports, just like the events before the smut begins ig, never written anything like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklyn/pseuds/Franklyn
Summary: Sally is having a very bad trial for she can’t even stand up without being reminded of her full bladder.Adiris is thoroughly pleased.
Relationships: Sally Smithson | The Nurse/ Adiris | The Plague
Kudos: 4





	Not My Day

**Author's Note:**

> as mentioned in the notes, i’ve never written anything like this before and i’ve certainly never been involved in ‘watersports’, but i saw another fic and though i didn’t read it, i wanted to write this
> 
> i’ll go down with this ship- sally and adiris could be such a powerful couple

Sally is having a really bad trial. It hadn’t been too bad when she’d first been chosen, she’d been able to pursue the survivors and ignore the feeling in her bladder, but as time ticked on and the survivors decided they had the time to mess with her before repairing the generators, the feeling grew and got worse.

Soon, Sally lost the survivor she’d been chasing as pain blossomed down below. She grunted quietly and damn near almost crouched on the floor if only to sit through the feeling but shook her head and focused on the trial again. The sooner she sacrificed the survivors, the sooner she could get out of the trial and back to Adiris where she could finally be relieved of her burden.

Focusing again, Sally began to move in a random direction, hoping she’s find the survivor she’d just been chasing. 

She floated for all of five painful minutes, acutely aware of the warmth in her bladder and the occasional stabs of pain, before she found a survivor. A grimace set on her face and she raised her hand to blink, hoping to get the man before he could run away like his friend had.

The second she disappeared, she knew she had made a mistake. Her bladder lurched during her reappearance near the survivor with glasses, and she grunted, falling to her knees. A whimper escaped her as she dropped her bonesaw to the ground and bowed her head.

She placed her hands in her lap as if that could stop her from relieving herself and breathed a sigh when she felt no moisture on her dress.

Her eyes clenched shut as she focused on only one thing; holding it in. She had to so when she left this damned trial, Adiris could relieve her. If she lost it, Adiris would be displeased and she would be punished.

She hated the way her body flared warmly at that thought and fought desperately against her bladder again.

“Uh, hey, are you okay?”

Sally startled and looked up, opening her eyes. To her disbelief, stood in front of her was two survivors. 

With confusion, Sally waved her hand, beckoning them to leave. She knew she couldn’t chase them right now and she really didn’t want them watching her while she struggled to hold her bladder.

”Are- are you hurt?” The blonde girl asked.

Sally remembered countless times when this same girl had dropped pallets on her head or blinded her with flashlights, then mocked her.

”No.”

The survivors both looked dumbfounded and Sally belatedly realised it was because she’d never spoken to a survivor before. Hell, she’d never spoken during a trial, full stop. 

Sally watched as, hesitantly, the survivors both approached her. She watched them warily and considered grabbing her bonesaw again but knew that if she moved, her bladder would take that as its cue to mess things up.

So she waited and watched.

She distantly wondered if this was the Entity trying to play a joke on her because of her current predicament.

The survivor with glasses kicked the bonesaw away and Sally growled quietly. Apparently, even if she wanted to grab her weapon, she was no longer allowed. Making a lunge for her weapon would definitely cause her to piss herself. And in front of the survivors, no less.

”Why are you on the floor then?” The girl followed up her previous question.

”Go away,” Sally growled with frustration. Her fists clenched in her lap and she tried to focus on nothing but the burning in her bladder and keeping it there.

”Come on, you need help? I have a first aid kit?” The boy offered, waving the red first aid kit for emphasis.

”I am fine,” Sally reiterated, then considered, “but if I did, why would you help me? I’m going to kill you anyway.”

”Guys, what the hell are you doing?” A hissed voice caught Sally’s ears from behind.

She tried to turn a little to see who it was but a sharp pain grew in her bladder, causing her to gasp and hunch over. Maybe if she curled up in a ball, not only would she not have to face weird situation with the survivors trying to help her, but she wouldn’t piss herself.

”I think she’s hurt,” the glasses told whoever was approaching.

Finally two more people came into view and Sally would have face palmed if not for the fact that she couldn’t moved. She wondered if Adiris was watching this happen with amusement from the killers’ realm.

She could only imagine what the woman was thinking.

Somehow, that thought made her warm down below and her face burned too. She clenched her fists tighter and didn’t look at the survivors.

When would this trial end?

”What does it matter if she’s hurt, she’s a killer. She’s going to kill us,” one of the newer arrivals to the situation, the girl with short black hair that Sally had always kind of liked, gestured wildly.

”But-“

”Uh, guys, I don’t think she’s hurt,” the other arrival, another one who’d dropped pallets on Sally’s head regularly, said.

”What do you mean? She can’t even move,” the blonde said.

Sally shook her head minutely, wanting the Entity to just open up a hole in the ground and swallow her now.

”Yeah. But- well... Uh, she- ugh, I think she needs the toilet, okay? Can we just finish the gens and get out of here?” The other girl said.

Silence fell in the realm and Sally shook her head again, desperately wishing she could just face palm or throw herself on a hook and leave. But she wouldn’t forfeit her time with Adiris just for a few puny survivors.

No, she would stay right there, wait out the situation and- Goddamnit her bladder was getting really fully now.

“She...?” The glasses trailed off.

”Yeah.”

”Oh. Yeah, that actually kind of makes sense,” the boy said.

”Why don’t you just... go behind a tree or something?” The blonde suggested very awkwardly.

Sally groaned in embarrassment, kept her head bowed and tried desperately to ignore the annoying survivors. It wasn’t like she’d asked the Entity to drop her in a trial with a full bladder. It had probably done it on purpose, fully aware of why she hadn’t gone to the toilet yet.

“Yeah. I mean, we’ll just go... finish the gens while you take care of... this?” The glasses added just as awkwardly. 

“Leave me alone,” Sally requested miserably. She was on the very verge of saying screw it and killing them all with her bare hands, bladder be damned.

“Fine,” the one with the nice hair said with a huff, “we’ll just escape then and you can sit here for the rest of the trial, wallowing in your misery. You killers wouldn’t know the meaning of kindness if it hit you in the face. You’re all the same.”

Oh thank God, Sally thought.

Silence reigned after the girl’s words, none of the survivors moving an inch until, eventually, they all began to disperse. They threw cautious glances back over their shoulders as they left.

Sally almost cried with relief at finally being left alone. It was all she’d wanted since falling after blinking.

Hands still in her lap, Sally unclenched one subtly, careful not to jostle her bladder too much and casting around glances for any lurking survivors, to the inside of her thigh. She moved it slowly upwards before pausing, remembering Adiris.

She was desperate for relief, her bladder burning painfully with its fullness. But Adiris would be disappointed and Sally would be punished. She clenched her jaw, considering the embarrassment of pissing herself now and being thrown over Adiris’ lap, having her bare ass spanked with a wooden panel in front of a mirror where she could see herself. 

While the thought brought the faintest of blushes to her cheeks, she thought she would rather be rewarded for holding it in for so long. And in a trial, too.

With a huff, Sally pulled her hand away from her crotch and waited impatiently for the survivors to repair their generators.

She didn’t think she could wait too much longer.

* * *

When ( _when_ ) the survivors finally repaired their annoying generators and escaped through the gate, Sally was whisked away from the trial by the Fog and deposited, not where she and the other killers usually gathered, but at the Temple.

Though she was confused about that, she was also relieved because she had less of a journey to find Adiris.

With her bladder still full, though, Sally slowly and carefully lowered herself to the floor just outside the Temple by a tree. She silently prayed that Adiris would know she was there and would come out to find her instead of the other way around. 

...

She barely had to wait five minutes before the other woman exited the Temple in all her High Priestess glory and stood just outside the large doorway. She looked elegant.

Sally made to speak, but a jumble of words fell from her mouth instead. Apparently she could no longer speak.

She noticed a twitch in Adiris’ lips as she stared down at Sally.

Eventually, she moved away from the entry to the Temple and approached Sally.

Sally almost cried with relief. A grateful noise left her as she leant her head back against the trunk of the tree. She scrunched her skirt up in her fist.

Adiris reached up to Sally’s face and gently removed her mask (though it was more of a sack) then smiled when she placed it down beside them.

”Please,” Sally begged desperately.

Putting a jewelled finger to her lips, Adiris hushed her. 

With all the gentleness in the world, Adiris removed Sally’s hands from her skirt and began to push it up.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s where it ends. I don’t make it a habit to write smut and I definitely don’t read it, but i’m more than happy to write the events leading up to it :p
> 
> So, i hope you enjoyed lol


End file.
